


Take The Pressure Down

by starkind



Series: Three Strong Hearts - A WonderIronBat Collection [3]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkind/pseuds/starkind
Summary: After experiencing a bout of sickness, Diana comes to a conclusion. So do her men.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Tony Stark/Bruce Wayne
Series: Three Strong Hearts - A WonderIronBat Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726759
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a song by John Farnham (1986)

Fire traveled through her veins, making her squirm at the unpleasant feeling of skin too tight over her muscles and bones. When she woke, it was to a dark, cool place. Her enhanced senses, albeit somewhat muted, still told her she was somewhere save, and that Tony was close by. As if on cue, cool fingers caressed her cheek before feeling her forehead. Diana noticed they were gauntleted right before he spoke up.

“You back with us, Babygirl?”

Diana did a brief inventory and gave a hum that came out rather croaked before she squinted upward. Tony's armored silhouette loomed above her, faceplate up for her to see his face and the lines of worry etched on it. He gave a brave smile as he took his hand back to tap at the suit's earpiece.

“She's awake.”

She carefully started to shift into a sitting position and noticed she was in the medical area of the cave underneath Wayne Manor. An area usually reserved for Bruce after a rough night in the Batsuit. Her eyes traveled back up to meet Tony's large, soulful eyes. “What hit me?” He gave a lopsided smirk. “Apparently, demi-goddesses can also catch a bug. We're still analyzing the virus.”

Diana felt her body ache from immovability and sickness and curled her toes under the blankets. “Can I have some water?” A cool glass immediately appeared before her nose and she greedily sipped half of it in one go. Tony watched her like a hawk for any signs of discomfort before he took the glass from her once it was empty. Diana ran a hand through her hair, only to grimace at the tangled, sweaty mess her fingers encountered.

“I remember getting here and feeling a bit tired, but-”

She eyed his get-up again, a frown growing in between her brows.

“Why are you in the suit?”

With a slightly uncomfortable chuckle, Tony cleared his throat.

“You've been feverish for almost 12 hours. It was a bit easier to keep you... contained like this.”  
  
Within seconds, horrific mental images flooded her mind. “Have I harmed you? Any of you?” At the devastation written all over her face, Tony quickly shook his head and held up his hands. “Nah, darl, we're fine, alright? No worries.” He craned his head to call out over a shoulder.

“B, come here.”

Seconds later, metal footsteps clanked into their direction. Upon seeing Bruce enter her line of view, Diana boggled at seeing him inside one of Tony's spare suits, the one Diana remembered as Mark V. Bruce's faceplate was also up, exposing an unusual growth of stubble on his chin and cheeks. It also showcased a large, visible bruise next to his mouth. Diana's eyes started to water. “I did that.”

Her voice was filled with anguish and tears prickled at the corners of her eyes. As expected, it was Tony who tried for humor. “Honey, Bruce's jaw was coated in titanium-gold alloy. Not that his sour mug isn't solid as it is.” Diana's focus shifted again when Bruce leaned in to softly press a kiss to her lips. “I'm glad you're feeling better.” She traced the bruise with a thumb. “Forgive me.”  
  
Up close, his eyes were a swirl of honest affection he so rarely displayed even in their presence. “Nothing to ask forgiveness for.” With that, Bruce straightened back up, emotion giving way to rationality. “We should head upstairs so she can rest more comfortably.” Diana pulled a face as she took in the stale smell of the bedding and the shirt she wore. “Only if I get to shower first.” Her men looked at each other before Tony nodded.  
  
“Sure, yeah, we'll do a final check of your vitals and if everything is back to normal...”

Never having been on the receiving end of their combined fussing, Diana had to suppress a smirk.  
  
“I can tell it already is. So hurry up with your test, because I want both of you to join me.”

With that, she slung the blanket back and put her legs on the ground.

~

Up in the manor's master bathroom, inside the refurbished large shower stall with its surrounding rain-forest showerheads (Tony's influence on their living conditions was unmistakable), Diana relaxed in Bruce's embrace and let Tony wash her hair. It was more intimate than sexual, even though she could feel her lovers' growing bodily reactions to her close proximity.

Once all of their shampoo and shower gel had sluiced down the drain, she reached down with both hands and enjoyed the mutual soft gasps her lovers each gave. “Di..” Tony groaned and pressed his face against the hollow of her collarbone. Bruce tried for a bit more eloquent approach, though his eyes, too, were dark and stormy underneath wet lashes. “You've been very ill...” She slowly started stroking them in unison.

“I am well now. And well enough for this.”

She continued to pleasure them both, sharing kisses and enjoying the moment they came undone with a shudder. When they moved to return the favor, Tony on his knees and Bruce caressing every other inch of her body, Diana let them take control, loving the feel of safety that came with it.

~

That night, spooned by Bruce's body and her face tucked into the crook of Tony's neck, Diana dreamed. She dreamed she was standing amid a rocky, burnt battlefield, a storm raging above her head. Her gauntlets were gone, increasing her powers but taking away all traces of compassion.

Tony, his armor scorched, was hanging limply in her unyielding grip, feet not touching the ground, with her fingers curled around his windpipe. Diana then saw herself raising the sword in her other hand, pointing it against the surface of the unsteady flickering ARC inside his chest.

“Diana, don't! Please.”

A few feet away, the Batman swayed on the spot, favoring his left side. His suit was coated in dust, ripped apart in many places, and missing its cape. “You don't want to do this.” Anger surged through her and she kicked a large rock his way as if it weighed nothing. It caught him right in the chest and he went down with a grunt. She was about to focus on her task again when Batman pushed back up to his knees, albeit unsteady.

"Try to remember."

He then reached up to unclasp his cowl. Blood started to run down Bruce Wayne's forehead, leaving a crimson trail down the bridge of his nose as he stared back at her. “Spare him, I beg you.” His breath came out wheezing, eyes unnaturally wide and filled with fear at the atrocity she was about to commit. Uncaring and unrelenting, Diana saw her dream-self tighten her fingers around Tony's throat.

Metal crunched and caved in as she drew back her arm, about to drive the sword home...

That was when she jerked awake with a startled sob, encountering darkness and a comforting, familiar presence.

“Shh, hey. Honey. Honey, 's fine, hey.”

Tony's deep, sleep-laden voice was close to her ear, and Diana clawed into his t-shirt, nearly ripping the fabric under her fingertips. “Just a dream, okay? Just a bad dream. Shh.” She pressed her face into his shoulder, inhaling his scent and forcing down her quivering. Behind her, movement erupted, and two strong arms wrapped around her and Tony both. With that, Bruce then pressed a kiss against her hair.

“You're safe. We're safe. Sleep.”

For a while, Diana listened to their breaths, trying to let them lull her back to sleep as well.

It took another hour until she had finally found a solution that allowed her to drift off again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, over breakfast at the manor's large dining room, Diana eventually voiced her decision. “You need to build a suit that can stop me.” Both Tony and Bruce stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Tony swallowed the piece of croissant and cast her a disbelieving look.

“Darl, I don't think that's...”

“Necessary? Oh, it absolutely is.”

“I agree.”

Tony and Diana looked over at Bruce's quiet but firm interjection. He put his coffee cup down and glimpsed at the man by his side. “She is right. We should have a contingency plan for any unforeseen event.” While Diana threw him a grateful look, Tony's features turned downright sinister.

“The fuck, B? Are you even listening to what you're saying?”

Bruce's face remained set in stone as he held his lover's incredulous stare. “Your reaction is understandable, but it's coming from an emotional level, not a rational one.” Tony's eyes narrowed. “Says the emotional cripple who cannot relate.” Annoyed at the direction her request had taken, Diana dropped the napkin onto her empty plate. “Now, guys, that's not how-” Bruce ignored her as his cold gaze zeroed in on Tony.

“The reactor in your chest should tell you just how well your naïve emotional strategy has paid off so far.”  
  
Fine china all over the table rattled as Tony slammed his palms on top of it, pushed his chair back and got to his feet, pointing at him. “Here's my kind of rational, Bruce: Fuck you, you cold-hearted sonofabitch.” With that, Tony stormed off, slamming the door of the dining room shut as he left. Bruce leaned back, mouth grim, and stared off into the distance, fingers tapping against the table linens to divert some of his anger.

Diana palmed her forehead with both hands, finger-combing her hair back before propping up her chin with a sigh. “You shouldn't push him when he's like that.” Still irritated, Bruce's eyes flickered over to her. “He's a grownup man who should handle being told he's wrong.” She opened her mouth, but one look at his saturnine expression made her snap it shut again.

Diana then watched him get up and leave as well, though her enhanced hearing told her he did not follow Tony.

~

Later that day, after it had become clear Tony had offed to Malibu in his suit without offering a goodbye to either one of them, Diana for once made use of their wealthy backgrounds and chartered a jet to fly over to talk to him, seeing he blocked and avoided any other means of communication.

It was late in the evening when she entered the mansion and headed down the staircase to his workshop. She figured Jarvis had already alerted him to her presence, even though she had asked the AI to refrain from giving out further intel. Her access code still worked, but she chose to remain standing in the open doorway, watching him from afar and giving him enough time to decide if he was in the mood for company or not.

Tony had changed into one of his tinkering outfits, consisting of a threadbare gray Henley shirt and black, bulky cargo pants, their pockets filled with tools. When he remained absorbed in his task, she cleared her throat. “Can I come in?” He cast her the briefest glance over a shoulder before he went back to what he was doing. “You, always.” The door fell into its hydraulic lock behind her as she walked over to where he was working.

She wormed her arms around his midriff, pressed a kiss into his nape where some of his errant dark locks curled, and rested her cheek against his back. “I didn't mean to cause tension between you. I'm sorry.” He sniffed and patted her interlaced fingers with an absentminded hand. “Not your fault, sweetheart.” Tony then cleared his throat and reached for a digital pen from his workbench. It prompted her to release her hold on him.

“By the way - this could be something in the future.”

He made a few motions and suddenly, the workshop was flooded with a digital graphic of a suit model hovering in mid-air. Diana's eyes widened.

The suit was gigantic even though it was only 3D. From what she could make out, eight reactors were powering its massive, golden exoskeleton, which was designed to hold its own against a celestial being while also being able to initiate even interplanetary flight. She sucked in a breath. “It's beautiful.” Tony's chuckle was dark. “It's supposed to bring you down, honey, I wouldn't call it beautiful.”

She reached out with a finger to poke through the flickering holographic, fascinated when it started to move and turn at her command. She gave it a twirl. “Does it have a name?” Tony spread his arms in an inviting gesture. “Pick one. I made it for you so you get to choose.” Diana regarded the rotating object for the longest time. “Godkiller.” At that, Tony inhaled sharply and swore under his breath. “Fuck, Di, no. That's... No.”

Her smile was serene as she turned back around to watch the stricken look on his face. “That's what it does, no? If the need arises. I think it's fitting.” She moved to engulf him in a strong hug. “Don't worry about me. Besides, I have so much more to lose than you. Twice as much.” Tony's arms also went up and around her, tightening briefly. “Guess we're at a stalemate here, eh?” His deep voice reverberated through her body.

She drew back enough to kiss him, feeling him respond with newfound fervor. Before he could start divesting her of her clothes, she put a hand on his chest, bringing a bit of distance between them. “Later. First, you go tell Bruce you're sorry and kiss and make up.” He flicked the graphic shut and threw the digital pen onto the workbench with a huge sigh. “He's not gonna answer the phone, you know him. He'll mope at me for weeks.”

Diana's lips curled in smug satisfaction.

“He's upstairs.”

Tony's eyebrows arched in utter surprise.

“How did you do that?”

Her dimples showed when she graced him with a bright smile.

“Demi-goddess, remember?”

~

Upstairs, it was indeed Bruce Wayne who stood at the huge panorama window front of the living room, regarding the illuminated shoreline of Malibu and Los Angeles in the distance. When he heard them approach, he turned around and slipped his hands out of the pockets of his pants. He and Tony regarded each other for a split second before they both started to talk at the same time.

“I-”

“Listen-”

Diana snorted and nudged Tony with her elbow into his side. “Silly men. Now, as I've said - kiss and make up. Before you also show him your prototype.” Tony grumbled but walked over to stand in front of his solemn-looking lover, gauging his unreadable expression with a tilt of his head.

“Still mad at me?”

Instead of a comment, Bruce took his face in between his palms and planted a kiss on his mouth.

“What I said was wrong.”

Licking his lips for an aftertaste, Tony put his hands upon his chest, feeling Bruce's slightly elevated heartbeat. “No, you were right. And I'm sorry for getting in your face.” Still caressing Tony's face with his thumbs, Bruce's eyes darted in between his. Then he nodded. “What is it you're supposed to show me?” When he released him, Tony took Bruce's hand and gently pulled him towards the workshop's staircase.

Diana watched them go with a look of relief.

“Don't take too long, I'm going to order in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm calling a bit of artistic freedom here because the Godkiller armor Tony Stark built may be canon, but in comics:  
> https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Iron_Man_Armor_Model_61
> 
> (the original concept of this suit is even crazier: https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Godkiller_Armor)


End file.
